This proposal is to request support for a Keystone meeting entitled ?Immunological[unreadable] Intervention in Human Disease?, which will be held in Big Sky, Montana from January 6-[unreadable] 11, 2007. Decades of intense cellular and molecular studies have permitted the[unreadable] identification of many of the individual components of the immune system. Studies of[unreadable] the mouse immune system, most particularly through the use of animals with targeted[unreadable] gene inactivation, have permitted remarkable progress in linking these components to[unreadable] specific functions in immunity. However the study of the human immune system has in[unreadable] general lagged behind that of the mouse. Improvements in technologies however permit[unreadable] a detailed analysis of the altered immune system in human diseases including cancer,[unreadable] allergy, autoimmunity, and infectious diseases. The meeting will emphasize the[unreadable] importance of directly assessing the human immune response and that not all what we[unreadable] learn in the mouse system can be directly translated to the human system.